One of the major obstacles facing Person(s) With Dementia (abbreviated PWD herein) and their caregivers is the stigma associated with this condition, plus the sense of hopelessness regarding the prospects of rehabilitation efforts. Commonly held beliefs about dementia include the idea that PWD cannot learn new information or acquire new skills, and so no attempts are made to teach them anything. Worse yet is the assumption that since there doesn't appear to be a “cure” for dementia, especially for the Alzheimer's version, then there is no point in attempting rehabilitative therapy. Such beliefs inhibit development of effective non-pharmacologic treatments for PWD, as well as the willingness of caregivers and PWD themselves to initiate such treatments. Similar issues are at play when dealing with other kinds of cognitive disabilities.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic method for persons with cognitive disabilities, especially those with more severe forms of it such as dementia (including Alzheimer's dementia).